Sailor Moon Galaxy
by sailoruresui
Summary: After the Sailor Star series, Usagi and her friends return to their normal lives again. Usagi returns to her school followed by her friends. When three stars shoots down from the sky old enemies return. Jedite and Zoisite has returned along with their pri


Chapter 1: Galaxy Falls into Earth, Wishing upon a Star

"I sense something entering the atmosphere," Haruka lifts her head up on the evening sky. The star lights continue to flicker above the sky. She rested her hands in the pockets of her golden suit. She peers over at Michiru's ocean blue dress. Both stood together alone by the fountain in the Ichi-no-hashi park. She pulls one hand out of her pocket and begins to walk back around Michiru's waist. Gripping her softly, she pulls Michiru close to her. Michiru rests both her head and her hands on Haruka's chest. As the low wind gently levitates Michiru's dress, she responds in a gentle tone, "yes, I can feel the cold breeze from the ocean again." Haruka continues to look up on the night sky. The night fell quiet for that moment. Then from within the quiet night, four shooting stars came into view above them. Haruka taps on Michiru lightly as she points up, "Michiru look." Michiru lifts her head up in the air as she spoke in a soft low voice, "ah…shooting stars." Her eyes blink once and looks over at Haruka's face continuing, "…and you looked worried for nothing." Haruka tilts her head forward allowing two chuckles to escape, "yes the last time we saw stars like that was when the starlights left." Michiru looks over at Haruka lowering her eye lids teasing, "so did you make a wish yet?" Haruka uses her free hand lifting Michiru's chin, "I already have my wish here." Michiru smiles as she waves Haruka's hair aside, "at least someone's wish came true, I'm still waiting for mine." Haruka lifts her shoulders, "Hmp…well then I'll make it come true." Haruka begins to tilt her head towards Michiru. Michiru gently lifts her index finger to Haruka's lips. She lifts her head up whispering softly to Haruka's ears, "not here I can wait til we are someplace alone." The stars continue to shoot down as it disintegrates into the air.

A gust of wind sprouts from the park area spreading massive winds. Haruka quickly raises her arm above her head as Michiru hangs tight on Haruka's yellowish suit. Seconds later the wind calms. Haruka looks down on Michiru, "I'm guessing that was the ocean breeze you felt earlier." "This is no time to tease around," Michiru replies. Haruka blinks twice to her response. Her eyes then lower telling Michiru she has done the same not to long ago. The young woman toss her head to the right allowing a chuckle to escape her throat, "anyway we better find out what caused that gust." "Right," Michiru nods. Both young ladies quickly sprint into the forest within the park. As both begins to swift pass the trees, shadows from the trees cast over both. When the light illuminates them both, they would be fully clothed in their senshi uniforms. At the sight, the both quickly slam their heels into the earth to stop their movement. Arriving at their destination, a large gap stood in front of them. Sailor Uranus begins to kneel down towards the large crater feeling the gap with her right hand. Her eyes widen disturbed by this, "it has cooled down." Sailor Neptune lifts up her talisman mirror up towards her to look in view. Seeing the results, she tilts her head forward as she drops her arm. Closing her eyes she shakes her head, "and my mirror is not detecting any enemies." Sailor Uranus lowers her eyebrows, "something or someone landed her… but what?" Sailor Uranus begins to lift herself up brushing her hair aside. Seeing nothing else they can do for now, both young women walks away from the crash. As they walk away, Sailor Uranus pause for a moment feeling an odd breeze pass her shoulder. From this reaction, she quickly takes a glance from her right at the crash one last time. Sailor Neptune also pauses for a moment watching her action. After a glance, Sailor Uranus looks at Sailor Neptune nodding once assuring her all is well and continues forward. Sailor Neptune nodes once understanding her and follows. From a distance behind the trees, a shadow casts over the bushes. There crouch down in hiding three young girls stood watching in silence. Quietly the three crept from within the shadows to the darkness.

The icy wind blows around a young girl wearing a dark long sleeve coat with an outline of blood red around it. The young woman stood about 5 feet tall with high boots up pass her knee to her thigh, and black hair reaching down to her waist. The shadows of her bangs cover her eyes as her coat covers her down to her ankles. Holding her jacket close to her face together, she continues to walk through the blizzard. The wind continues to brush her hair and coat back as countless hails continues to hit her front. As the wind lifts her coat from her ankle and knee, you can see her boots and her blood red shorts. The snow level was unpredictable. She would have to lift her legs high to lift herself out from a deep step within the snow. She pauses for a moment as she looks around. From left to right the field is covered with a thick blanket of snow. Feeling the cold getting to her, she blows a couple breaths on her hands hoping to warm them up again. The young girl continues to look left to right as she blows hot air into her hands, "damn it where the hell is it?" Everywhere she looks there's snow and a mountain or two. After a brief frustration, she continues forward. As she steps forward, a large gap covered in snow pulls her forward. She lifts both arms forward as gravity pulls her down this large hole. She finds herself sliding down on her stomach to an unknown tunnel beneath the polar. She quickly twists her body around allowing her back to face the front. At the end of the tunnel, a patch of snow rests. Her back is then slammed against the snow patch. The sun beams down at her motionless body for a moment. The young girl felt calm. The frustration was no more, she didn't felt worried. The warmth of the sun begins to warmth her body. She didn't feel cold as before. After her movement came to a pause, she peers around the underground tunnel. _So this must be the place_, she thought to herself. A smirk came into view, _looks like mother was living here for decades._ The girl lifts herself up as she dust off the snow on her. She tosses her dark hair aside and continues forward. As she left, something from within that pile of snow glittered from the sun. Peeking from that snow, a golden crescent moon like object rests on the ground.

Walking down the hall a gust of wind blows some dead flower petals towards the girl's feet, _dead flowers?_ She lifts her head forward to her right to discover a large gap within the tunnel. Without questioning, the girl proceeds right to the room. Resting her right palm on the cold wall, the young girl peers from one side of the room curious as a kitten. In the room more dried petals roam around the floor. The girl continues to scan forward following these dried plants. Her body pauses for a moment surprisingly she discovers something. A decay body lying down properly on a long table fit enough to be a coffin. The body wasn't fully decade due to the high tense of the cold though she can tell this one suffered an enormous heat judging from the outside of the body. The girl came to a conclusion this one could have suffered sever burns or an electric shock. The girl closes her dark violet eyes softly, "I see, a grave room." The girl walks towards the body as the heels of her boots echoes the cavern. The girl was shock to discover the uniform the corpse wore. She peers over the corpse again, "this one was one of the generals for the dark kingdom." Her voice remains calm as she spoke her words. The girl holds her right elbow with her left hand as she rests her chin over her right hand, _which general was it though._ A soft smile came into view; _well I guess there's only one way to find out._

The girl holds her right hand in front of her and above the corpse palm down. Closing her eyes and clutching her hand, dark energy is being drawn out from her body and circulates around her hand. As she releases her grip, she opens her eyes slowly. A dark ball shape sphere rests within her grip hand. She gently drops the dark sphere on the corpse. As she does this, her words echo within the room and out to the tunnels.

"Dark Spore!"

As the room illuminates with the dark energy, the petals begins to turn from dead crisp to fresh pink again. All the flowers in the room blossoms again. Petals rains in the room. Fresh flesh begins to appear around the corpse. The hair also return to its original color blond again. The lips return to their pinkish color as the cheek bones is brushed with fresh flesh and color. There was a silent as the dark energy fades. The young man releases a soft moan. His eyes begins to open up looking at the ceiling. His eyes looks left to right as he whisper softly, "Kunzite-sama…"

A giggle escapes from the girl's lips, "sorry Zoisite. Kunzite is not here anymore."

Zoisite follows the voice as he lies still in the garden of fresh petals. Following the familiar voice, his eyes widen as he swallows air. The young girl continues to giggle watching Zoisite's shock. She then rotates her body half way and lifts her body up now sitting next to Zoisite, "so, how have you been?"

Still awakening, Zoisite slides both arms back as he lifts his body forward. With both elbows laying behind him he looks up at the young girl again, "Princess?"

_My name is Tuskino Usagi, sixteen years old in the first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and a crybaby but I'm actually an agent of love and justice pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon!_

The following day Usagi and her friends Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto hang out at the Fruit Parlor Crown after school. At the booth, Usagi sits at the end next to Minako. Across them from the end sits Rei, Ami, and Minako. Usagi's elbows rests on the table as her chin rests on top of her hands. Her eyes remain close as she took a deep breath. She gives a sign, "another red mark." Minkao trail her eyes towards Usagi. She lifts her hand up towards Usagi and let it rest on her shoulder. Minako turns her head to Usagi giving her an assure smile. Feeling Minako's hand, Usagi lifts her head up gently towards her. Minako lifts her free hand giving her a thumbs up, "don't worry you won't be alone." Usagi looks up to her grateful and already about to be in tears. She lifts her hand up to the same shoulder where Minako's hand is, "Minako-chan!" Minako close her eyes as she nods twice, "Neh neh that's why I'm your make up partner. I'll even fail to stay after with you." "You are a true friend Minako-chan!" Usagi adds.

The three girls watch them across in silence. Rei gives a frown to Minkao, "Minako you don't fail on purpose." Hearing that Minako froze for a moment, slowly she turns her body to face Rei. She then drops her head forward knowing what Rei said is true. Makoto and Ami let out a giggle. Ami lifts her head to the girls, "oh has anyone heard about the Ichi-no-hashi Park? Apparently there is a large crater less than a mile in the forest." Makoto points out, "yeah I've heard, worst part is its starting to sound familiar." Usagi cross her arms and listen in silence nodding to Makoto. Rei lays back knowing what Makoto is saying, "your right, it sounds familiar to the two aliens we had in the past." Usagi blinks twice recapping her memory, "Allen and Ann?"

Minako nods as she adds, "that is true. Aliens may have landed here already." Makoto, Rei, and Usagi look at each other with a surprise look. Rei holds out her hand pausing everyone, "hold it Minako, don't jump into conclusions. This may just be-"

"Actually Rei-chan there is something unusual about this one," Ami interrupts. After hearing Ami spoke, the girls turns to her attention with a surprise look. Ami tilts her head forward and continues, "when they showed the site this morning on the news something was out of place there. Looking at the size of the crater there should have been a large rock behind. The only thing left in that site was a large hole. Whatever created it, apparently its not there. Plus with a large object that size it would have create a shock once landed."

Makoto rest her elbows on the table as she brought her body forward, "in other words whatever landed here didn't want to wake the neighbors last night." The girls remain in silence again after hearing this. Usagi looks up at the clock and gasps, "I have to get going, see you guys tomorrow." Usagi gets up and begins to walk out the door. "Wait Usagi, don't you think you want to think more about this?" Ami asks with a concern look. Sadly Usagi shakes her head, "gomen I can't. My mother says she wants me to come straight home to help her with something." A smirk appears on Rei's face. Crossing her arms as she leans back she adds, "let her Ami, its not Usagi's department to think." After hearing that Usagi holds her breath with a dislike look, "…Rei-chan. Anyways, bye everyone!" Usagi waves to her friends as she walks out of the Fruit Parlor Crown.

While walking home, Usagi holds her briefcase in front of her legs with both hands. As she continues to walk she looks up to the stars in the sky remembering Seiya and the other starlights. She can still remember the last time she saw them on the rooftops with their princess.

_Seiya looks at Usagi with sorrow eyes. He swallows, "I'll never forget you." Usagi closes her eyes as she smiles, "Yes! We'll be friends forever."_

_Friends forever…Seiya_, Usagi tilts her head down while walking. She continues to follow the sidewalk with her head down. A couple feet away a young girl approaches towards Usagi unaware. A sharp pain throbs on Usagi's forehead. Usagi lifts her head up slowly while enduring her tears. To her surprise, she finds herself rammed to a young girl's forehead. The young girl rubs the pain, "ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." The girl had short brown hair with brown eyes. She wore dark blue shorts down to her knee with a purplish tang top. Thought what caught Usagi's eyes was a lightblue bracelet around her right wrist with a opal stone in the center. Usagi quickly bows herself forward apologizing, "Gomen Gomen! I wasn't looking!" The young girl seems surprise. While Usagi remain bowed, the young girl taps Usagi's shoulder lightly. Usagi lifts her head up.

"Um…That's okay really. I wasn't looking either," the girl says while scratching her cheek. Usagi lifts herself up blinking twice. The girl responds by blinking twice as well. After a moment of silence both girls broke into laughter. "Well my name is Tuskino Usagi," Usagi said cheerfully. The girl smiles softly to Usagi, "I'm Lea, Rokua Lea."

Something behind Lea caught Usagi's eyes. "Neh neh, what do you have back there," Usagi asks confused and curious. Lea trails her eyes behind. Behind Lea carries a large luggage on wheels. She looks back at Usagi, "I'm a foreign exchange student. I was on my way to my temporary home." Usagi looks behind the girl to find a rolling luggage. "Oh you're from a different country," Usagi stood there amazed.

Lea nods, "yep, but…" Usagi lifts her head towards Lea, "but?" Lea tilts her head down embarrassed at Usagi, "I don't know how to get to that place." Still with her head down, Lea held a piece of paper in front of Usagi, "I have the address here but still…" Usagi swipes the paper from Lea's hand. She quickly runs forward, "don't worry Lea I'll help you find the house." Lea lifts her head up seeing Usagi running off. The young girl couldn't believe how fast and eager that girl is. Lea begins to jog in one spot watching Usagi run off, "Wait for me!" Once Usagi has stopped running, Lea catches up taking her breath. Usagi inspects the address. Though it seems familiar to her, she continues to show Lea where to go. Both girls continue to walk down the sidewalk. Usagi reads each number of the house they pass by. The house around here seems very familiar to Usagi but she didn't stop to think about it. Finally Usagi pauses for a moment. She waves at Lea and points to the house, "there's the house you were looking for." Lea walks behind Usagi with her luggage behind, "your right this is it. Thank you!" Lea proceeds to the door. She turns around to Usagi waving, "thankyou Miss Usagi." Usagi returns her wave, "no problem." With that said, she turns her head away from the door. The door bell can be heard after Usagi turned her back. Usagi frowns for a moment as her head turns slowly towards the house again, "wait a moment…" She looks up at the house again. Her jaw drops as she points to the house, "That's…that's…MY HOUSE!"

Mrs. Tuskino opens the door to the young girl's arrival. She lifts her head up seeing Usagi standing in front of the house, "oh Usagi there you are." She turns towards Lea, "oh I see you found the house. Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport." Lea smiles as she shakes her head, "its okay Mrs. Tuskino this girl here was happy to help me find it. Lea points to Usagi. Lea blinks twice seeing Usagi marching up passing Lea towards her mother frustrated, "Momma what is going on here!"

Mrs. Tuskino replies, "well I was going to ask you to pick Lea from the airport but she walked herself here." Lea lifts her head to Mrs. Tuskino, "um actually, Usagi here brought me home." Mrs. Tuskino rests her right palm on her cheek surprised, "really, thank you Usagi for picking her up then." Usagi marches up to her mother passing Lea frustrated, "That's NOT what I'm asking!"

Seeing herself unwelcome by Usagi, Lea begins to slide pass them, "um, if it's alright with the both of you I think I'll settle down somewhere." Mrs. Tuskino turns towards Lea, "oh okay, upstairs there's another set of stairs towards the attic. That will be your room." Lea nods and proceeds upstairs. Usagi's mouth drops again, "that's Chibiusa's room!" Her mother looks at her again, "Chibi who?" Usagi freezes for a moment. Mrs. Tuskino gives Usagi a stare. She approaches Usagi waving her index finger at her, "Usagi behave yourself, we have a new guest from America and this is the way you treat her?" Usagi was speechless. Mrs. Tuskino continues to stare at Usagi. She taps Usagi's chest with her index finger, "you will show her around tomorrow and treat her right. Do I make myself clear?"

Usagi swallows her throat, "yes."


End file.
